Madness in March
by MaymZ
Summary: So we've met the Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, Alice, Cheshire Cat,. All we're missing is the March Hare. Meet Marshal, son of the March Hare from Wonderland. With the curse in Wonderland finally lifted and people free of destiny, he's come to EAH to catch up and throw a few parties.
1. READ ME (not eat me) - An Author's Note

For all of you new to Madness in March:

This story was originally posted with the bios of my OCs. Those have now been removed and moved to EAH Companion. I highly recommend you check it out before reading this or one of my other EAH fics.

For those of you who already know about Marsh and the gang:

I moved all the bios and non chapter to EAH Companion. I'll keep you guys informed when I post a new bio or anything else there but I highly recommend you follow EAH Companion in case I forget.

For everyone:

Enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ever After High universe and none of it's fabulous characters besides the OCs I've created which are Marshal and Mary-Anne Hare, Fiona and Fitch Tweedle, Kyle Princely, Cody Commons, Alexander Black and Jackline Knave. If you would like to use one or any of my characters in one of you stories, I request you ask permission and then send me a link to your story so that I can read it.

Enjoy and don't forget to review.


	2. Marsh Mayhem

Le Author - So this is the first chapter of Marsh's story. Some explanation may be needed. So usually EAH stories are 3rd person POV but since Marsh has narration powers, his time editing, I think he should be able to narrate his own story. Plus I also prefer to write in 1st person. And since the Hare's have narration powers, this means Maddie and sometimes hear him narrate but not entirely, it's more like she get's a general idea and occasionally a full sentence but not always and not exact like normally. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy and like, share, favorite, follow, comment, review, your choice. Thanks for looking, reading and procrastinating, because I know that's why most of you are on this web site. So have fun and don't forget to get some sleep.

* * *

 **March Mayhem: Chapter 1**

I was sitting on the wall of the bridge between Book End and the campus, swinging my legs and swaying to the beat that blasted through my hoods. I pulled an EAT-ME cupcake, unwrapped it and took several bites. I got several curious looks as I shrunk into my waist jacket then grew again. A woman hurried off with her son as I poofed back to normal size. I smiled at the little boy as he stared in awe. He smiled back.

I looked up and over all the heads of the crowd. I didn't see them yet. I pulled out my pocket watch and clicked it open to see the time. Then I compared it to the clock tower in town. My watch was 5 minutes off. I shrugged it off though. The final bell for class had rung 7 minutes ago anyway so I really didn't need to worry about time. My prey would be here soon.

And as if fate was on my side, I looked up and spotted them.

Alistair and Maddie were in a vigorous conversation, Bunny trailing behind at his elbow. A girl with violet hair dressed in black and purple walked with them. Lizzie and Kitty walked ahead of them revealing in their latest trip to Wonderland. A smirk played across my lips as I watched them pass, none of them noticing me.

I let them get a few steps ahead before I pushed off my perch, pausing my music and rewrapping my treat for later. Never waste what you can finish later.

I strolled behind them, closing in on them. I noticed Bunny glance back on me but I had my head turned and Alistair asked her a question before she could figure out who I was. Besides I was close enough by then for it not to really matter.

Before they stepped off the bridge and onto the cobblestones of the streets of Book End, I pounced. I jumped up behind Maddie, pulled her back into me and covered her eyes with my fingerless gloved hands cutting her off midsentence. Bunny and the purple girl gasped. Alistair stared in wide eyed.

"What the–"

"Peek-a-boo, guess who," I whispered in her ear. Before I could I could do anything else, she turned around and tackled me in a hug.

"Peek-a-boo, it's you," she said in a fit of giggles as she squeezed me tight. I laughed and hugged her back. When she released me I pulled down my hood and let my ears up. I looked up at the group before me. Lizzie and Kitty had stopped when they heard Maddie exclaim.

"Marshal?" Bunny said dumb founded. I gave her a Cheshire's smile. She tackled me with another hug.

"Good to see you, cuz," I said returning her small hug before she hopped back to Alistair's side. He was grinning like a mad man.

"Marshal T. Hare," he said as he accepted my fist bump.

"Alistair C. Wonderland," I responded. "It's been a while." (A/N: I don't know what Alistair's middle name is or if he has it so I'm making it Curiouser for the sake of the story and Marsh's middle name is Tea for those of you wondering)

"Almost too long," he said as Lizzie and Kitty approached. I nodded toward them. They smiled back. Then continued on their way.

"What are you doing here?" Bunny asked.

"Thought I'd stop by and see some old faces now that the gate's open again," I said. Maddie tackled me with another hug.

"We missed you, Marsh," she said with another squeeze and plenty of giggles. I looked up at a deep chuckle. The girl in purple had a smile on her face.

"Who's this?" she asked. She had a nice voice, one perfect for singing.

Maddie detached herself from me. "Raven," she said to the purple girl, gesturing toward me. "This is Marshal Hare, son of the March Hare. He throws wonderlicious parties. Marsh," she turned toward me now, offering the girl in purple. "This is Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. She's not so evil and my bestie her at EAH."

Raven held out a hand. "Nice to meet you," she said.

I took her hand in my gloved one and kissed her knuckles as I swept into a bow. "My pleasure," I told her. I stood up and gave her my best smile. "Any friend of Maddie's is a friend of mine."

"So how long are you staying?" asked Alistair.

"I'm here for the weekend at the moment," I responded. It wasn't a lie but there was more.

"What do you mean more?" asked Maddie. Damn it. I forgot she could hear narrations. Since my family is helps with narrations she always knew what I was thinking.

"Not now Maddie. It's a secrete," I told her. She huffed. Luckily Raven took the moment to change the subject.

"Have you been to Ever After before?" she asked.

"Pa and Ma took me and my sister on vacation here when we were really little so I don't remember much besides the food we ate," I told her honestly.

"Speaking of Mary-Anne," Alistair cut in. "Did she come with you or is she still in Wonderland? I'd love to challenge her again. I've actually started a chess club here."

"Mary-Anne is Marsh's twin sister and a master chess wizard. Her and Alistair are chess rivals," Bunny explained to Raven so she wouldn't be left out.

"She's back at the hotel at the moment. She was obsessing over the clothing in the dresser when I left," I told him. "We're supposed to meet up sometime later for dinner. Speaking of food, anyone else hungry?"

"Actually we were headed to Maddie's dad's Haberdashery and Tea Shop, you're free to join us," Raven told me. My eyes grew wide and my stomach growled.

"You're dad has another tea shop here?" I asked Maddie. She laughed.

"Yep. He opened one right after we got here," she told me. "He even put your special on the menu."

I started bouncing on the balls of my feet as I thought of Mr. Hatter's tea cakes and tarts with an extra large cup of Arabian black tea. My mouth started to water. If I had missed anything when the curse was cast was the Hatter's food. They were to die for.

Maddie, Bunny and Alistair laughed as my stomach growled again.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed grabbing Maddie's and Bunny's hands and started off toward…

"Um…," I stopped in the middle of the street realizing I had no idea where I was going. I hadn't had time to explore earlier.

Raven and Alistair caught up to us as I drop Maddie and Bunny's hands.

"Come on," Alistair said taking charge and leading the way, Bunny going to his side. "We'll show you." They lead the way and the rest of us followed.

Maddie looped an arm though mine as we continued and Raven walked a little ahead of us. She skipped ever other step and I couldn't help but smile. I'd really missed her.

"I miss you too Ears," she said using my old nickname, causing a warm fuzzy feeling to fill my stomach. "Then let's go get some cake." She returned my smile and soon I was skipping down the street with her.

* * *

Le Author - so that's chapter 1. I don't exactly like how I ended it. I sorta got distracted with food and Warehouse 13 so I lost track of where I was going with it. Sorry if some of them seem a bit OOC. I tried my best to get Maddie as Maddie as possible and I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to her madness. Anyways, leave a comment. I'll probably revise the ending later. And there will be more chapters. I don't know if I want this to be a love fic or have some actual plot besides coupling characters. Leave me an idea if you have any events or plot twists you'd like to see happen. I really don't know where I'm going with this yet besides introducing Mary Anne and setting up Marsh in EA. Also anyone got an idea of what I should call the college. Leave it in a review. Thanks for reading. I think I'm going to bed now. That or write Mary Anne's chapter. See ya'll later, Peace.


	3. Old Fashion Tea Party

Le Author - Hi, I'm back and Happy Hogswatch everyone. Here's your guys present. This chapter is kinda slow because I'm kinda torn on what I want to do with it all. I'm not sure if I just want this to be an everyday fic where it follows the daily life and adventures of Marsh or to have some plot behind it all. I almost added one and I think I might use it later but not yet. Also I changed the rating to T instead of M cuz I kinda didn't notice that I had set it to M, and the reason behind that was a just in case since I don't know where exactly I'm headed with this. But it will probably stay T from now on. Anyway, enjoy the story, sorry if it's a bit boring, I just wanted to continue and finish setting up and also introduce Mary-Anne since I posted her Bio. So enjoy. Let me know what you think. Peace and happy holidays.

* * *

"Another round Mr. H," I yelled after swallowing the last crumpet and washed it down with a cup of tea. Within a few minute another tea tray full off goodies and another pot of tea landed on the table and the old set was taken away. I immediately reached for my prey, eyeing a deliciously large tea cake with chartreuse frosting. A blue and white polka-dotted glove slapped my own. I yanked it back to my chest. "Ow," I exclaimed glaring down the girl who'd hit me. "That hurt."

Maddie only giggled then put her serious face back one. I giggle to myself; I could never take that face seriously. Something ridiculously wonderful always followed.

"You promised to tell us why you're here Marsh!" she grumped at me. "The cup is only full as long as the pot is steaming."

"Fine," I said, sneaking my hand back toward the cake. "I came to sign up for MMU."

"You're applying to Myth and Magic University?" Raven asked. "Aren't you still in high school?"

I shrugged slowly pulling my hand, which clutched my prey successfully, back toward my plate. "You went to Wonderland school, right? Only one day and such. Well 'cause of that we graduate younger than you guys in EA do. I technically graduated last year but me I took the year off helping Pa at the shop. We don't exactly have a college in Wonderland so it's get a job or stay home. With the gate open and stuff, I thought I'd come up here and learn and find a different job since Mary wants Pa's job."

"Aren't you the oldest though?" quizzed Raven.

"Only by 5 seconds," I said. I'd made my hand back to my plate and started breaking it up. I offered a piece to Bunny on my left who took it and put it on her plate. "Wonderland has this thing about twins; we get to choose which of us gets the job. Mary wants it more than me so I figure I'd let her have it unless I can find something better to do."

"Wicked. I wish it worked like that here," Raven said reminiscently. Maddie and the gang had filled me in that Raven was going off script and didn't want to be the Evil Queen. I found a new respect for her.

"You have any siblings?" I asked her. I offered Maddie a piece of the cake; she sat to my right. She ate it off my fingers. I licked the frosting off my fingers then dumped the rest of the cake in my tea to soak.

"Sadly no," she said.

"So when are you meeting up with your sister?" Alistair asked from the other side of Bunny.

"I dun know," I said after finishing my cake tea and stretching my hands behind my head. "What time is it?" I asked scratching my ear and ruffling my hair.

Bunny pulled out her watched and glanced at it. She was lucky not to be cursed with the Hare time flux. "Five to five," she said.

"Is it that late already?" Raven asked. She pulled out her mirror phone to confirm the time. "I'm really sorry guys but I promise Cupid I'd meet up with her and help her with the Chem-myth-stry project." Raven stood and gathered up her bag. "I'll see you guys later. Oh and here. Hext me sometime." She handed me a slip of paper with a number on it. Maddie pinned her with a hug and she was off.

I smiled and put the number in my wallet. Now all I needed was a mirror phone.

"You still don't have a mirror phone?" Maddie asked. I heaved a sigh at her narration skill.

"No," I said, leaning back in the chair. "I don't have the money for one. Mary doesn't have one either and all we have at the house it the home-mirror. Not my fault we don't have mirror-phone stores in Wonderland."

"Then we'll just have to get you one," said Bunny matter-of-factly. "Me and Alistair got ours when we got here."

"Later," I said standing up and clearing the table.

"We'll we better head back to the campus," Alistair said. "Tell Mary-Anne to met me at Hocus Latte Café tomorrow morning for a match. Winner buys." I waved as he and Bunny left. Maddie stayed behind to pick up what I couldn't carry on the tray.

I carried the tray into the kitchen in back. The shop had similar dimensions to the one in Wonderland so I still knew my way around. Mr. H intercepted me before I could make it to the sink.

"The bee need not bring the honey back to the flower, when the flower offered itself to the world."

"I know. But old habits die hard anyway," I said. "Time and space cannot was away the footprints left in the sand of the mind."

Mr. H laughed as I stared on the dishes getting back into routine. Back before the curse, he used to make Maddie clean up our dishes before we could go out in play. I'd team up with her so we could get it done sooner.

I put the last dish on the rack to dry. I turned around to see Mr. H with a goodie bag.

"Rivers and trees for the road that waits both for you and your blood," he said handing me the bag.

"Thanks Mr. H. I'll see you around," I shook his hand and left the kitchen. I was surprised to see Maddie at the table.

"Shouldn't you head back to campus?" I asked picking up my bag from the table. There were still several people in the shop so it wasn't closing time yet. And just 'cause it was Friday, didn't mean she didn't have homework.

"Homework's done," she said skipping over to me. "Besides I couldn't just leave without saying good bye to my favorite pair of ears."

"Wanna walk me back to the hotel then?" I asked knowing the answer as I walked backward toward the exit. She bounced with joy after me.

"Do soup long for the spoon?" she said lacing an arm through mine. I could only smile as she pulled me out of the shop and down the streets.

* * *

I stopped in front of room 506 of the Charmington Hotel, pulling the key out of my back pocket. I'd said goodbye to Maddie outside and promised to meet up with her again at the shop for lunch with her and Raven again. My key clicked and I pushed open the door to find my sister tapping her foot with impatience.

"You're 15 minutes late," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, got held up at the shop," I said closing the door behind me. I plopped down my bed. "Hey did you know that Mr. H opened another shop here. It's not as big as the one back home but it's still the same."

Mary-Anne sighed and stopped her glaring. "I take it you found everyone then."

"Yep," I said pulling out a lollipop from my pocket. "I even saw Lizzie and Kitty. And Maddie introduced me to the future Evil Queen. She doesn't want to be the next qu–"

"Marshal," Mary-Anne cut me off. "It's great and all that you found everyone again and even made a new friend but you need to focus."

"Geez Mary-Anne," I said plopping back on the bed, my hands behind my head. "Lighten up."

"Have you enrolled yet," she pestered.

"No not yet. I'm going by the campus tomorrow to pick up my schedule and stuff so keep your skirt on."

"Fine," she huffed, plopping down next to me. "Did you happen to see Alistair while you were out and about?"

I could only smile. "Yep, and you have a date with him tomorrow morning at the café. Winner buys the drinks."

"I better practice then," she stood up and went to the table where a silver and copper mechanical chess set sat on the table. Mary-Anne had built it so that the pieced of the other side moved in response to the other's moves. She sat down as white and started setting up the pieces. "Are we eating out or in?"

"In," I said turning to stare back up at the ceiling. Mary-Anne wouldn't move for the next hour so might as well stay in for the rest of the night. I flipped up my hood and turned on my beats before closing my eyes and reliving the day. Today could not have gone better.

* * *

Le Author - so I'm kinda stuck on a few things here. I need a nickname for Maddie, something hatter/tea related. I was thinking Tea Cup but that sounds too cutesy and more like something her dad would call her. I need something more quirky. Also I want some new classes for Marsh when he finally goes to class. He's going to be a Chem-myth-stry major with a minor in Narration but I don't know what type of classes he should take for that. For those of you in college, I could really use your help in this, leave some fairy tale theme classes and i'll make a schedule. Thanks for reading. See you next time. Also who wants to see the Tweedle twins? and how romantic should I make this story?


	4. Starvation By Chess

Le Author - hello my peeps. So here's what happens next with Marsh and the gang. I've decided to keep the plot somewhat simple and just have it be the dayly life of marsh while he studies at MMU. I want to thank the guest who gave me the Wonderlishous nickname for Maddie, Crumpet and the awesome ideas that bunny and marsh should tease each other about their crushes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know if I should make some Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum characters and any suggestions on what you'd like to see. I also need an event/party to be held at EAH, something big, not just one of Briar's parties. Let me know if you guys have and ideas and do forget to favorite/follow or review if you get the chance. thanks for reading. Enjoy

* * *

"Check."

I looked up. It was the seventh check in as many minutes. Alistair leaned over his black pieces and analyzed his next move. My sister Mary-Anne sat behind her white army. I knew both of them were thinking 8 moves ahead and at least 5 different strategies. This games was already an hour in and was the 4th game of the day.

Me and Mary had walked down to the Hocus Latte Café from our hotel, after getting directions from the front desk. Alistair had brought the chess set and they'd set off into the world of calculations, sacrifice and strategy. I don't know how long we've been here, just that it's past lunch time.

Bunny sat down another Wonderlish Hocus Coco done in front of me then took as seat in the loveseat next to my arm chair.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip of the mint and strawberry flavored coco. I watched as Alistair made his move. Apparently from my sister's grin, he'd was playing into her hands. She moved a pawn forward a space.

"Checkmate," she exclaimed proudly. She scratched down their moves as Alistair rest the pieces.

"I forgot how competitive they were," I mutter aloud knowing they wouldn't hear me. "At least there's only one more match." They always played at least 5 games.

"And we both know it'll be another hour," Bunny grumped with me. "Unless they decide to play another set."

I groaned as my stomach growled. The coco was the only thing that was holding me over and keeping me from flipping over the table the chessboard dominated. I'd run out of goodies within the first hour and the café snacks didn't hold any interest. I needed real food. "Hurry up Mary-Anne," I growled as my stomach churned with hunger. "It's past lunch time."

"Shut up," she said. She moved her bishop to take one of Alistair's knights. "Do you even know what time it is?" She knew I was horrible with time.

"I don't care," I grouched. "All I know is that my stomach says it's past lunch time. And we didn't even grab breakfast. All I've eaten today is 4 cocos, 7 Eat Me treats, 12 and a half cookies, the crumpets Mr. H gave us yesterday, and a forth of that nasty salad you gave me." The said revolting food still sat on the tea table in between me and Bunny.

"It's not my fault you hate radishes," she muttered as she watched Alistair take her queen with his rook. She closed her eyes for a second before returning to the game.

I growled as Bunny chuckled next to me. She sipped her iced caramel mocha as she watched Alistair secretly cheering him on. At this point I didn't care who one, I just wanted food. Turning from the game I went back what was the usual past time while the chess club dueled.

"So where were we?" Bunny asked.

"Let's see," I said counting off on my fingers. "We've covered the family. I asked you about classes here in EA. You asked how my last year in WHS was. We've covered most of the events. I still can't believe that Snow White's daughter would do something that twisted (referring to Spring Unsprung). Um… I think all that's left is an update on you and Alistair."

It was almost comical as Bunny did a spit take. She's a very quiet proper girl and it's a sight to see her flushed.

"Marsh!" she hissed at me, glaring as she cleaned up her mess. I got up and joined her on the love seat. I may like to tease my cousin but I knew what's right and wrong. It would be wrong of me if I sat far away so she'd have to talk louder and with Alistair and Mary-Anne only a few feet away, it would be likely they'd over hear us. Though that's not very likely anyways, the fifth game was usually silent except for the final checkmate, that's how hard they focused. Plus it's easier to tease Bunny when you sit right next to her and can her all her muttering under her breath.

"So I take it you have told him," I whispered into my coco. A blush started to ease across her cheeks like raspberry jam over white toast. Damsels! See this is what happens when I don't munch, I start seeing/relating everything I see to food. And it only makes me hungrier. Stupid chess game.

I looked up from my coco when she didn't answer. We had a policy. We were always honest to each other. The relationship between the White Rabbit and March Hare has always been tense and usually ended like a bad family feud. We'd promised when we were little never to let that happen.

Bunny was staring at Alistair in a way I always found her staring at him: with awe, respect, love and longing. It was kinda sad. Bunny had confessed to me right before they ended up in EA that she felt Alistair only saw her as a friend and that she didn't want to ruin their friendship by trying to be something more than friends. I knew the truth, that Alistair liked Bunny just as much as she like him, but I'd promised them both I'd keep their secrets. I was allowed though to give them a hard time about their 'crush' and also try to string them along into confessing to each other. So far no luck.

"You know," I said, softly enough not to be heard by the chess club. "If you tell him I think he'll understand. I really doubt it'll destroy your friendship."

She looked down at her gloved hands. "I know, but…"

"You're scared he won't like you back." I knew how she felt. I felt that way too about someone else.

"Have you told Maddie yet?" Speak of the devil. I sighed and rested my head back against the back of the love seat closing my eyes.

"No," I said. "You know how Maddie is. I never have a moment to tell her. Besides…" Why ruin something when I'm happy the way things are?

"Ruin what?" said a chipper voice from right above me.

I jolted and landed on the floor my empty cup landing next to me.

"Damsels Maddie! You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed at the teal and purple haired girl who rested her elbows where my head had been a few seconds ago, her tinkling laugh filling the air. I tried to ignore the blush that was crawling across my cheek and Bunny's quiet chuckle as I stood and dusted myself off.

"What happened?" came Alistair's voice from behind me. "I missed it."

"Maddie sacred Marsh so bad he jumped off the couch and landed on the floor," Bunny told him as Maddie stole my seat with a plop. It wasn't until then that I notice Maddie had brought some friends with her.

"Everyone this is Ears," she said to the 7 various teenagers that surrounded the back of the love seat. I smiled up at Raven, the only one I knew. "And over there is Mary-Anne, his twin."

"You should probably start with my really name first, Crumpet," I said using her nickname with an eye roll.

"Marshal Hare," I said holding my gloved hand out toward a dark haired boy in glasses. He took my hand after a shy second. "Son of the March Hare."

"N-n-nice to meet you," he said. I waited for him to introduce himself but the blond dude spoke up first.

"I am Daring Charming," he said. He seemed to be the poster child for all princes and knights. "And this is my little brother Dexter Charming. Our father is King Charming. I'm sure you've heard of us."

"Daring…" I heard Dexter mutter under his breath at his brother.

"I'm Apple White," said a sweet looking blond with blood red lips. Mmmm apples.

I took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet the future queen."

"This is Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty…" Apple pointed to a tall girl in pink with wild brown hair. "… Blondie Locks, daughter of Goldie Locks…" Another blond but in blue with a bit too much fur for my taste. "… and C. A. Cupid, daughter of Eros." She was the pink one with angel wings.

"Pleasure," I said giving them a nod. I tried not to glared at Blondie as she analyzed me. Chase had shown me an episode of her mirror cast Just Right. I didn't like it. She judged things to her perspective and if they didn't work they weren't 'just right'.

"Well Cupid, Briar, Blondie and I are headed to the Glass slipper to pick out some new shoes," Apple said. "We wanted to stop by and welcome you to Ever After. Well, see you later." The four girls walked off.

"Well I best be off too, little bro," Daring said with a pompous air. I have an issue with the heroic types. "Teaching the little squires how to joust today, wouldn't want to let them down." With that he left. I nearly let out a sigh of relief. Dexter chuckled.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Dexter giving me a smile. "At least he didn't tell you about his dragon slaying class. He goes on for hours about that stuff."

"Pa's kinda like that a lot too. Him and Mr. H go on and on about all the different tea parties they've thrown." I gave Dexter my warmest smile. I could tell we were gonna get along just fine. His eyes looked like blue berries behind his thick glasses. Damsels! Stupid hexing –

"Wow. You're right, Ears," Maddie said standing up to look into Dexter's eyes. "They do look like blue berries."

Raven laughed from besides Dexter as he tried to fight the blush.

"Damsels Maddie. Stop doing that," I said rubbing between my eyes. I glanced up at Dexter. I could see confusion in both his and Raven's eyes.

"The March Hare's have the power of narration sometimes," I told them. "And since Maddie can sometimes hear narrators she has a tendency to read my thoughts."

"Oh…." Dexter said shifting his feet in embarrassment. "But why blue berries?"

"I have a habit that if I'm really hungry I'll start associating everything with food," I explained. \

"That's why he calls me Crumpet," Maddie chimed it, bouncing up an off the love seat to stand by the chess game that was still raging.

"Oh yeah sorry," I said realizing that there were other people too. "This is my twin sister, Mary-Anne. Hey, sis, pause for a sec and say hi." I flicked her ear to get her attention.

She glared at me then softened her expression as she turned toward Raven and Dexter.

"Meet Raven Queen and Dexter Charming," I said presenting them to my violet clad sister. Mmm. Candied violets, grape lollipops, grape soda –

A sharp slap attacked my head and I snapped out of my food montage. "Thanks Maddie," I said.

"No problem," she said. We watched as my sister stood and Dexter kissed the back of her hand all princely like. Me and Maddie chuckled at the cute raspberry blush that covered her cheeks. She wasn't used to getting royal treatment. They exchanged pleasantries and Mary-Anne sat back down and in a few seconds she was completely engrossed again.

"Sorry about that," I told Dexter and Raven. "Her and Ali over there have this huge competition between them about who's the better chess master."

"I told you to stop calling me Ali, Hare." Alistair sounded peeved but he didn't look up from his game.

"They've been at it for – what time is it?" I asked.

"1:33," Raven said after checking her phone.

"They've been playing for 5 and half hours. And they'll probably be at it for another 2, 5 at max. Hence why I'm so hungry. I missed lunch,"

"We're planning on heading out to grab a late lunch. You're welcome to join us," Dexter offered.

My stomach growled at the prospects of food. Everyone paying attention laughed. "That would be a yes," I told him.

"You coming Bunny," I asked as swung my bag over my shoulder. "Or you gonna stay 'til it ends?"

"I think I'll stay," she said, glancing at Alistair.

"Good luck," I said giving her a wink. Then I headed off forgetting about everything at the thought that I'd finally get to eat.

* * *

Le Author - so that's it for now. I think this is the longest chapter so far, and I hope you enjoy it. Raven and Dexter will probably be hanging around for a few more chapters and Briar will be coming back soon, I just wanted to introduce them into this story so far. There will be a Briar welcoming party for Marsh a little later after Mary-Anne's left it think but I still need an idea for that other party. well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will be joining me next chapter as well. Well anyway happy new years. Peace.


	5. Mirror Phone, Mirror Phone

Le Author - So it's no where near the original but I tired. I at least go all the details in and added a cute little scene at the end. I feel it's a little slow and bland at the mirror store but I don't remember how I wrote the original and it's a pretty simple scene. Well I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you guys think. Peaces.

* * *

"You weren't kidding Rave, were you?" Dexter said as I finished my 4th burger and 5th Cherry Fairy Cola.

I belched and was surrounded by Raven's musical laugh, Dexter's deep chuckle and Maddie's hysterical cute laughter. I joined in. We sat under a yellow and white patio umbrella outside a diner.

"Excuse me," I said wiping ketchup from my lips with a napkin. "I told you guys I hadn't eaten."

Raven still chuckled as she asked, "How much do you eat when you have eaten?"

"The same amount," I told her. "Just not as fast. You gonna eat those?" I pointed toward Dexter's fries. He pushed the plate my way. I munched on the fries as another round of chuckles escaped us.

"With plate clean and the silverware hidden, where lies the eye?" Maddie asked, stacking up the trash on a tray.

"Well I have to still go pick up my case from the Mirror Phone store," Dexter commented, before taking the tray from Maddie and taking it to the trash.

"And me and Maddie were going to Muse Records to find some new tunes," Raven said. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

I thought it over. I need to get a phone for me and Mary, we'd save up our allowance for it. But the idea of picking up some EA hits that you couldn't find in WL was tempting too. Plus I still had to pick up my schedule from the campus.

"When the peas and the carrots sit on the plate, take a bite of the steak," Maddie told me. I smiled.

"What?" Dexter asked.

"Ears doesn't know whether to go get a mirror phone, new music or pick up his schedule," Maddie explained to everyone else who couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Well the music store is right across from the mirror phone shop, we could all walk there together. Then when we get there you can get your phone and after we'll head over to the campus to get your schedule," Raven suggested.

"That works," I said.

"You don't mind do you?" Raven asked Dexter as we stood up. I caught a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

"N-n-n-not at all," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "That's gourd."

I kept in my chuckles as we gathered our stuff and tried to navigate the late afternoon traffic of a Saturday in Book End.

Maddie fell back to me as Raven and Dexter took the lead. I couldn't help the chuckle this time as I watched them fumble over themselves in their minds as they walked together. It was obvious they liked each other but were too shy to admit it or even notice.

"They are cute aren't they?" Maddie said taking my hand. I tried not to think. I focused on her words and the couple ahead of us. The way she said it, it sounded like they'd were an item. "They went out a few months ago," Maddie said answering my question. "But then wonderland, and the curse goes poof, and no more destiny, and Dex is worried, and Raven waits." We both sighed.

We watched as the couple tried to ask the same thing at the same time. We chuckled as they both blushed and rushed over their words. Dex went first. They were really cute together.

"You're cute too," Maddie said giving my hand a squeeze.

I couldn't stop the blush or the thoughts. I liked the way her hand felt in mine. I wanted to keep holding on to it and never let go. I wanted to tell her she was cuter. I knew she held my hand because we'd always held hand when we were younger. I knew it didn't mean nothing. But after she'd left when the curse came, my feelings had only grown.

Maddie gave me a curiously confused look. I sighed inwardly knowing that she hadn't heard my thoughts this time. Or at least not all of it. Luckily Raven saved me from explaining anything she may have caught.

"Hey, Marsh," Raven called back, slowing down so we could catch up and all walk together. Maddie let go of my hand. I wanted to grab it back and keep it. "Maddie told us you're a DJ and throw a hexillent party."

"Yeah, I've thrown the Un=Study parties every year for the past 5 years I think," I told her.

"What's an Un-Study party?" Dexter asked.

"Since WLH is only one day we technically don't have any school dances besides the Un-Graduation party that's during the very first hour of school. Other than that everything else is run by the students. Since there's only one party a year I throw a huge party about half way between when school ended and when it's supposed to be again and one the day before school,"

"The violet hides it's petal for fear of being too beautiful," Maddie stated.

"What?" Dexter asked. It seemed he wasn't as familiar as Raven was with riddlish.

"She mean's I'm being too modest," I translated.

"He takes care of everything not just the DJing. He also threw the Un-Graduation party 3 times too," Maddie explained since I didn't want too. I just shrugged off the statement like it was nothing.

"Wow," Raven said. "Briar throws a lot of parties but she's never been in charge of a school dance, at least not yet." Her and Dexter exchanged awed expressions.

"Briar's the tall one in pink and black, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dexter says. "She loves a good party. Maybe you two could join up and throw a party together.

I thought it over. Briar had looked like the party type and my fingers were itching to throw a wondrous party. I thought of different party ideas as we continued down the street. Soon we arrived.

We all stopped in front of a purple building with a sign that had a muse holding record with head phones over her ears. Across the street was a solid glass building full of mirrors.

"Well, why don't you guys go get your phones and stuff and me and Maddie will go look through the music while we wait. Then we'll all head toward campus to pick up the schedule," Raven said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. We waved good bye as they entered the shop and crossed the street.

"So you've never had a phone before?" Dexter asked, holding open the door.

"Nope," I said before stopping dead in awe of the shop. Ever form of mirror you could possibly want, need or imagine lined several glass tables and most of the walls. Dexter's chuckle broke me out of my daze.

"The phones are over there." He pointed to the table closest to the door. "I have to grab my case quick, so you can look and I'll be back to help in a bit." I gave him a small wave as he headed to a guy dressed in blue. I headed toward the table.

I picked up a sky blue phone and fiddled with it for a sec. I'm not tech-ignorant, my family just hadn't been able to afford anything besides a home mirror that sits in the hall. I fumbled through the apps.

"That is the Second Star G3," a blue shirt said walking over to me. His tag said Gregory. "It's the latest and fastest. You in the market for a new phone or just looking?"

"I need a phone for me and my sister. We've never had one before," I told Gregory. He nodded like he understood as I sat the phone down.

"I'd suggest a Phoenix then," he said picking up a bright orange phone and handing it to me. I took it and dabbled with the controls while he told me about it. "This is the Phoenix S5It doesn't have as much space as the Second Star but it's a lot faster and comes with a unlimited warranty." I nodded as he talked. I personally liked the Phoenix better than the Second Star.

"Found one yet?" Dexter asked coming up behind me on the other side of me from Gregory.

"I don't know," I told him honestly unsure. "What do you have?"

"A Phoenix S4," he said. "Phoenix is the best overall and have the best speed, though they break a lot which is why they have the warranty. The Golems are good too and practically indestructible and can be upgrade to have extra space and a whole bunch of stuff. The Star's cool and is considered the best at everything. Best camera, best service, best customizability. And all of them have Pad format except the Stars but they've always had a bigger screen to make up.

I nodded taking it in. I picked up a stone gray phone and compared it to the orange one. "I think I'll get a Golem T60 Pad and a Phoenix S5," I told Gregory.

"Hexillent." Gregory walked off.

"You'll probably want cases for those," Dexter told me and we walked off toward a wall covered in plastic boxes.

I stopped and stared at them all. I picked out a golden brown with thing orange pinstripes case for Mary's phone. She'd want it simple and she probably wouldn't care about anything else. I also grabbed a green and red table cloth checkered case for my pad. I had decided to grab a pad so I could use it for DJing and class.

"Those are Charm Me cases," Dexter said as I stood up. "They're customizable." He led me to another section of wall. "You can buy charms to put on them and make the case your own."

I could only stare at the wall in disbelief. Everything, and I mean everything, was shrunk down and on the wall in every shape size and color imaginable. I looked at every food, every animal, every item, every **thing** imaginable. Dexter shook me out of my daze again by holding out two different charms. One was two knights, one black and the other white, back to back and the other was of a blue frosted cookie that said eat me.

"One for you sister and one for you," he said as I took them.

"Thanks," I said. I went back to staring. I started pulling out various things and sorting thought he shelves.

"If they don't have anything they like, you can order them from a catalog online an they'll ship them too you," Dexter said as I stared at the mini collection I had.

I had found two brown hares, one each for me and Mary; a set of various clockwork gears, a mini chess board, and a little pocket watch for Mary; and a DJ's turn table, a set of head phones and a pack of various candies and mini sweets all for me. I stood up and showed them to Dexter.

"Nice," he commented.

Just then Gregory returned with the phones. "If you'll all finished I'll get you checked out," he told us walking toward the checkout. We followed.

I put the cases on the desk next to the phones but before I could put up the charms, Dexter took them from me.

"Think of them as a welcome gift from me and the girls," he said as he paid for them. I could only smile.

"Thanks dude," I said then paid for my own goodies.

As we left the shop Dexter handed me my charms and we headed across the street to find the girls. The door tinkled with a bell that competed with a rock song.

"Welcome to Muse Records," said a girl with purple and white hair from the front desk. "Hey Dexter."

"Hey Melody," Dexter respond. I wandered into the shop flipping though a set of records on sale.

"They're upstairs," Melody told us.

Dexter nodded and headed for a set of stairs in the back. I followed behind letting my eyes wonder over all the instruments and music books. I guessed all the CDs and other records were upstairs since I hadn't found any other besides the box on the front desk.

As soon a I reached the top of the stairs I was tackled by a blur of teal and purple.

"Ears," came the muffle voice from somewhere among my chest and the bushel of hair.

"Hi, Crumpet," I said trying to regain my balance and not tumble down the stairs. Finally on even footing I hugged her back. I looked up to find Raven and Dexter laughing.

"Did you find everything ok?" Raven asked.

"Yep," I said. Maddie still hadn't let go, not that I was complaining. "All I need is to pick up my schedule. You guys finished up in here?"

"Yeah. Just gotta pay for it." Raven said. "You guys can browse for a bit then we can leave." I nodded as she headed down the stairs.

I watched as Dexter drifted off down an aisle of CDs. I tried to move but Maddie held firm. I looked down at her.

"Does the Crumpet crumble?" I asked. She only held on this long if something was wrong.

"The tea misses the time, the bird misses it's sky, the flowers miss the sun, the music misses its song," she squeezed me tighter. I held her and squeezed back.

"I missed you too Madeline," I whispered into her hair. She gave me another squeeze but let go as Raven walked back up the stairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Dexter walked back over toward us.

I glanced over at Maddie but there was nothing to worry over. Her face had her goofy grin and her eyes were alight with her usual craziness.

"Slip and slide before the bubbles pop," she said skipping down the stairs. Dexter raised an eyebrow as Raven rolled her eyes and followed after the bouncing girl. We all tumble out of the shop and into the street and toward the school that sat above in the distance.


	6. Hare and Scare

Le Author - First off I'd like to thank my Favoriters and Followers. Thank you AllHellBrokeLoose666, DCMatriXHunter, JAKEkenstein, Linkonpark100, Scribe of Nyx, I Love Fairytale Endings, SmileyGirl3000, and mipp45678. And thanks to all of you who have read this and helped me reach almost 900 reviews. Lets see if this chapter can make it 1000! Thanks so much everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

And for anyone wondering the cover pic is of Mary-Anne and Marsh. I did it on rinmarugames. I don't own the game, which is the Mega anime couple creator. I just used it to make the picture. You can use the website too and the game to create a picute and you can use the picture as long as you give credit to the artist. The website also has an awesome manga creator. Anyway, enjoy the story. Thanks so much.

* * *

I looked over my schedule. I had Organic Che-myth-stry, General Che-myth-stry, Crownculus 1 and 2, Mythics, and English 1101 all this semester. I counted myself lucky to test out of having to take a foreign language. I'm so glad Riddlish is considered a foreign language. Though it's technically not an exact language. Oh well.

"Here are your living arrangements," Headmaster Grimm said sternly, and pompously if I might add, as he handed me another set of papers. "It is co-ed and ever room is randomly assigned for the most part. If you have any issues with your room mate please inform the House Master and they should be able to reassign you. The top paper is to be signed and turned in by Monday…"

I tuned him out looking over the papers. The top was the typical for like one you get when renting a place. Pretty standard I guess. The sheet under it had the details I was looking for. Room number 13 of the Dragon Dorms. It also had a layout of the main building and details about visiting hours and other usefulish stuff. On the back was a map of MMU campus and where the dorms were in comparison. It looked like I could skate between classes.

The next several papers were random stuff. Info about frats to join, social events, clubs and societies, school programs, anything and everything a freshman could wonder about campus life.

"Mr. Hare," came a gruff irritated tone with an 'ahem'. I looked up at the graying man.

He looked very annoyed. He was still sitting behind his desk but I knew if I pulled the wrong mood he'd start pacing.

"I was explaining that though you have a full scholarship to Myth and Magic University, I would… _hope_ that you take your times and studies here seriously," he said steepling his fingers.

This caused me to twitch. And not a happy bouncy one either.

There was a habit amongst the other nations. They didn't take the people of Wonderland seriously. This thoroughly steams my kettle. Wonder and craziness are in our culture. That doesn't mean we can't be serious about things. It's one of the reasons why Alice stayed in Wonderland after her first adventure. The Alice family had tried to move back into Ever After but they'd changed, become more 'wonderful' if you will, and they were shunned for it. Stories were supposed to be serious with serious issues and a serious plot and characters.

This is why I HATE royals, especially heroes. They think they can solve ever issue and that their way is the only right way. Every Wonderlandian lives by the law of curiosity: try to imagine at least 6 impossible things before breakfast. For heroes, there is only one way. They tend to not be able to hand our mean, our methods, or our madness. So they judge us believing since they can't 'stoop' to our level we're not worth their time. It's people like them that let Wonderland get swallowed by the curse instead of trying to save us.

I should probably get back to topic. Okay, where was I? Right. Getting mad at the Headmaster.

"I promise sir," I told him swallowing my anger and being the bigger man. "My only intention is to be serious with my studies. I cannot promise that I will be serious 24/7 but I will try to keep what's important in mind."

This seemed to be the right words to say because he nodded and stood. I stood as well and I shook his hand. "I hope to you succeed in your studies and enjoy your time with us," he said.

"Thank you, sir," I replied. Then I left the overbearing office, walked past the secretary's desk with a small wave at the sweet lady taking the shortbread cookie she offered, and then exited into the empty hallways of the high school.

As the door snapped shut behind me I glanced down both ends of the hall. It seem there was a balcony or something to my right, so I headed that way. I needed a clearing breath before I headed back to the hotel to see if Mary-Anne was back yet.

I found a small garden terrace. I dumped my bags on the bench putting the paper in my backpack then slumped next to them. I pulled up my hood and clicked my tunes. I played my anger playlist. It was full of fast tempos, stern drums, powerful bass and hard lyrics and tune. I closed my eyes and let my emotions attach to the beat and run with it.

I was lost in the music, my fingers tapping out the rhythm on my knees and my feet tapping to the beat of the bass drum, when someone tapped on my shoulder.

I think I probably jumped about a foot. And what made it worse is that I was scared so bad this time that I turned into a golden brown hare in a dark green waist coat. I hate changing. Normally my ears are sensitive to hear someone walk up that I subconsciously know they're there. But normally no one finds me when I rock out to my tunes and I had turned up my music a bit louder than necessary. So I hadn't heard her.

A tall brown haired girl dress in pink and black rose and thorn styled clothes fell over herself laughing as I morphed back into myself. I was sprawled on the stone floor, hood down and my music escaping.

"S-s-sorry," she said between laughs. "I didn't know, ha ha ha, I'd, he, scare you."

I got up grumpy. I dusted myself off and turned off my tunes. My temper had been soothed by my music but now it was starting to simmer.

"Whatever," I muttered as I grabbed my stuff from the bench. I swung my bag over my shoulder and flipped up my hood. I headed for the exit.

"Hey, wait!" A tan, pink nail polished hand grabbed my shoulder.

I stopped, closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe. In… out…. In… out…. My temper lowered to a level I could deal with people with. After I was under control, mostly, I turned around to face my finder.

"You're Marshal, right?" she asked. "Maddie's friend from Wonderland right?"

Then it click. I may be slightly slow at remembering names.

"Briar, right?" She gave me a dazzling smile that wasn't the over confident type I expected form a royal. I took that as a yes.

I held out my hand. She accepted and I kissed the back of her hand with a slight bow. Ma always taught us to behave around royalty. "Marshal Hare, at your service," I said standing up and easing my posture, my temper gone. "You can call me Marsh though."

"Sorry for scaring you back there," Briar said. "I didn't know you were so into My Che-myth-al Romance, not that I can complain, they're a wicked hexellent band."

"It's no problem," I said with a shrug. I just hoped she didn't bring up the hare thing. I don't like changing. And it gets annoying when people ask you to change. And then they treat you like a animal and not a person. It's demeaning. "So what brings you out here?"

"I actually wanted to invite you to a party I'm throwing tomorrow, I didn't get a chance to ask earlier at Hocus," she said pulling out a sheet of pink paper from her bag.

I took it. In loopy writing was the time and place of the party along with a few directions on how to find the Royal's Common Room where the party was being held. There was also a number at the bottom.

"If you have any questions you can hext me," she told me as I pocketed the paper.

"Sounds like fun," I told her. "I've been itching for a good party. I hear you're the princess of them here at EAH."

She laughed. "Well I don't know if I'm the princess of parties but I do _love_ to live it up. It's sure to be a page ripper. Oops." The tune of a catch pop song played and Briar pulled out her phone. She tapped back a reply then put it back in the bag. "Sorry, Apple wants me to come over and help her pick out her outfits for the next week. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely," I told her. I waved as she went back inside.

I sat back on the bench I'd been on earlier and pulled out my tablet. I'd fussed with it earlier while waiting to see the Headmaster and had it all set up and programmed. I opened up my contacts and input Briar's number. I only had 5 so far. I'd programmed Mary's in and Maddie, Raven and Dexter had given me theirs before I went in for my meeting.

I pulled up a conversation and sent out a quick hext.

 **Peek-a-boo! Whoop-de-do?**

There was a tinkle of bells and a response bubble popped on the screen. (A/N: **Bold** are Marsh's texts, _Italic's_ are Maddie's)

 _Peek-a-boo! Riddling a writing deck. Whoop-de-do-do?_

I smiled and typed out my response and soon there was a steady rhythm to the tinkling noise.

 **Abyss. Does the fire still burn at the fork in the turn?**

 _Sun, moon and stars._

 **Numbers?**

 _Longer than ant, shorter than a giant. Can the Black Birdy fly south with the flock?_

 **The pretty bird is welcome, merry is the more. Is the raven like your writing desk?**

 _To a T. And the Black Bird sings to the fellow far below._

 **And the little hare looks all the way up there**

 _Fit as fiddle. Round in the middle?_

 **Sunrise, sunset, don't forget.**

 _Where lays the lair of the hare?_

 **The point where the tower waves to the sky, down the road from he on a throne so high.**

 _Statues and stone, we journey alone._

 **Till the Hat meets the song**

 _Till the Hare meets the cookie_

I read the last text and darkened my mirror, slipping it back in my bag. I then sat back, flipped my hood up again, unwrapped a Peter-Pecker-Pucker-Pop and listened to the music and waited for Maddie and Raven.

* * *

Le Author - can I just say it sucks to write riddlish. And creating a complete riddlish text conversation is like hell. Note for anyone who has to write riddlish, write it out normally first then convert it. So much easier. So here's the translation of the conversation if you guys didn't catch it.

* * *

 **Hi. What's up?**

 _Hi. Doing some homework. What about you?_

 **Nothing. We still meeting up and going to your dad's later.**

 _Definitely_

 **When?**

 _Sometime soon, not too long though. Can Raven join us?_

 **Sure, I don't mind. Is she with you?**

 _Yep. She says hi._

 **Tell her I say hi back.**

 _All done. You hungry?_

 **I'm always hungry.**

 _Where are you?_

 **On the balcony down the hall from the headmaster's room.**

 _Stay there, we're on our way._

* * *

The ending is just their way of saying good bye to each other. So I think that's all for now. Leave a comment below, favorite or follow if you haven't already and if you want to. Lets see if we can make it to 1000 views before I post next. Well see you soon. Thanks so much. Peace.


	7. A Prince and A Pauper

Zumachi-Sempai - YAY! At this current moment I have 1012 views. I'm so happy! Thank you all so much for your support. I wish I could get more reviews but I'd rather have views than reviews. Again, THANK YOU.

Anyway here is the next chapter of Madness in March. I'm introducing two new characters this chapter and it's not Fee and Fum but they are my OCs. I won't tell you who they are now, I'll let you read that and then explain later. Well here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

Maddie put her box on one of the two desks then raced over to the beds and tested their bouncy-ness. I put my box down on top of hers and joined her on the bed, as she pulled out a tea set from her hat and poured tea from her teapot purse.

"Shouldn't we unpack before tea?" Mary-Anne asked with a bit of an attitude. I glanced up at her with a shrug, sipping my tea.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked as the rest of the gang crammed into my dorm room with the rest of the boxes. I didn't have much so everyone only had to carry a box a piece. "Besides we have to break the room in, and how better than a tea party."

"Ooooooooo!" Maddie exclaimed bouncing on the bed proving it passed her test. "We need scones than." She buried herself in her bag and brought out enough tea cups for everyone and started pulling out treats to accompany it all.

"Where do you want the boxes then?" Alistair asked, Bunny right behind him.

I walked over and traded them cups of tea for their boxes and put them with the other boxes on the desk. Dexter and Raven put the boxes they held with them and accepted tea and cookies from Maddie. I questioned whether Mary-Anne would join us or continue to protest but she was a true Wonderlandian and accepted the tea with a hearty smile and plopped down on the other bed while everyone else settled in: me and Maddie cross legged on one bed; Mary-Anne and Bunny on the other, Raven and Alistair camped out on the floor and Dexter commandeering a desk chair. It was a fantastically wonderlisous tea party.

"So do you know who your room mate is?" Alistair asked accepting a cake from the goodies tower that sat on the floor in front of him.

"Nope," I said eating my fifth crumpet and having Maddie pour fresh tea over a pink frosted cookie in my cup then stirring it all up.

"Is that any good?" Dexter inquired toward my tea.

I just offered him the cup. He stared at it questioning, glancing between me and the cup wondering what to do.

"You might as well take it," Bunny spoke up, when Dexter still hadn't taken the cup. "Marsh has a habit that if you ask how something tastes he makes you try it. There's no way of getting out of it so you might as well try it. It's not horrible and it's supposedly a Wonderland classic but..."

"Let's just say it's an acquired taste and that you should be grateful that Marsh prefers cookies and cakes in his tea and not… other things," Mary-Anne finished for her.

Dexter reached out a hesitant hand and took my cup. I waited while he brought it cautiously to his lips. The cookie had dissolved into a sludge in the tea and slipped though his lips. We all watched with baited breath as he swallowed then gave the cup and its contents a very questionable look then passed it back to me, who might I say drowned the thing in a single gulp like a pro.

"How was it?" Raven asked at Dexter's feet.

"I…" He gave the cup another questionable glance as I filled it back up with more tea, this time without a cookie. "I… I don't… know…."

I glanced up at him. He licked his lips and I could almost see the debate in his head.

"A conflicting battle of savory smokey with creamy sweetness that crescendos to the point of near insanity but then suddenly drops to into a smooth silky taste of absolute nirvana?" Maddie asked.

"Actually… yeah," Dexter said.

"Do I even want to know what the other things are?" Raven asked as she chuckled at Dexter's still perplexed look.

"Depends on the character," Alistair explained sipping his tea.

"The worst we've found is the Walrus family's tradition of fried oysters in a strawberry tea," Mary-Anne said. We all cringed at that.

Then we all had to laugh. Dexter had been staring at a green cookie with purple frosting while the conversation had been going on. He gave his cup a quick glance then reached over and plopped it down in his tea. After a quick stir, he downed it in a single shot. He was now my new favorite person in EA.

"Welcome to the Wonder side," I told him patting his back as he licked his lips. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all looked up and our laughter stopped. I, seeing as it was my room, got up to answer the door.

At the door stood a dark haired guy with a smile. He held several boxes and a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I take it you're the roommate?" he asked.

Damsels! I had forgot about him. I really hope he didn't mind the party

"Hey," I said taking a box from him and shaking his hand. "Marsh."

"Kyle," he said. I walked in and put his box on the other desk. He followed suit and noticed the packed room and tea party. "Looks like you've claimed dibs then." He said it with good humor as he set his duffle on the other desk chair.

I turned around to glance at the gang to find Maddie had whisked everything back into her bag and hat. Everyone stood and made their way to the door.

"Fly the time, so fly's the bird," Maddie stood skipping over to me to give me a hug.

"We'll see you at Briar's party later right?" Raven asked from the door. I nodded. Only Mary-Anne stayed a bit longer.

"I'm heading back to the hotel," she said. I could hear Kyle messing with his stuff.

"You coming to the party?" I asked. She probably had plans to stay at the hotel and pack since she's leaving back for WL tomorrow.

"I don't want to," she said. Translation: she didn't want me dragging her along later. All the more reason to. I just gave her an Cheshire grin. She rolled her eyes and then accepted my hug. "Call me if you need anything." The door snapped after them with a click.

"Sorry," I said, scruffing my hair in the back and turning back to Kyle.

"No problem," he said. "They didn't have to leave. I'm always up for a good tea party."

I smiled. I had a feeling we would get along just fine.

"Kyle Princely, son of the Prince for the Prince and the Pauper," he said holding out a hand.

"Marshal Hare, son of the March Hare, Alice and Wonderland." He could probably already tell that by my ears but eh. I shook his hand and noticed his strong grip.

"Nice to meet ya," he said. "Was that your sis?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting on the bed that I'd claimed earlier.

"She enrolling too?"

"No. She's going home to help Ma and Pa with the shop. I'm here on scholarship."

"Nice. Major?"

"Che-myth-stry with a minor in Narration. You?"

"Heroics and minor in Magical Creatures."

I raised my eyebrows. I'd expect the Heroics seeing as he's a prince but not the 'creature hugger's' minor as they called it. Normally princes went for Heroics and Knight Hood. I was starting to like him more and more.

There was another knock and we both looked up as it opened and a head peaked in.

"Oh… hi." He glanced nervously at me.

"You can come in Cody. He's not going to bite," Kyle said with a chuckle going to the door and pulling it all the way open and bring the boy in.

"Cody," Kyle said ushering the obviously shy boy into the barren room. "This is my roommate Marsh, son of the March Hare." Cody gave me a weak wave. "This," Kyle continued addressing me this time. "Is Cody Common, son of the Pauper from the Prince and the Pauper. We've grown up together."

"Nice to meet you," I said standing and holding out a hand to Cody.

"H…hi…" he muttered. He seemed to want to shrink into none existence.

I don't have the Hatter's power of pulling tea out of nowhere and anywhere but I do always have a cup of hot tea on hand at times for just the occasion. I went over to my bag and pulled out the thermos and poured a cup of tea as Kyle talked to Cody.

I walked over with the cups. They were by Kyle's desk as he unpacked a box.

"You all set?" Kyle asked.

"K-kinda," Cody said fussing with the nicnacs as Kyle brought them out and set them on the desk.

I tapped Cody's shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sorry," I apologized. Then offered the cup as a peace offering. "This should help."

"Wh-what is it?" He took the cup skeptically.

"Just tea," I told him. He still glanced at it worried and fearful. He seemed really shaken. I hoped it wasn't my fault.

Luckily Kyle saved the day. He took the cup out of Cody's slightly shaking hand and took a sip.

"Mmm," he said taking another sip. He smiled at me and gave me a wink. "Earl Grey?"

I smiled back as he went back to take another sip.

"Well if you don't want any, I'll take it," Kyle said to Cody. Cody snatched the cup from him.

"Yeah right," Cody said with a surprising conviction. There was only a hint of a stutter. "You know I love tea. I'm just…" He shyly glanced over at me.

Kyle chuckled. "Then drink the tea dork." Cody took a sip glaring at Kyle.

I liked them. Cody was the shy type and Kyle was the brave type. I was glad they were friends, and from the looks of it, best friends. They balanced each other out complementing each other's flaws.

I walked over to my stuff and started to unpack. Kyle continued with his and soon the tea had worked its magic and Cody was calm and open.

Turned out him and Kyle were childhood best friends. Cody was gay and Kyle was indifferent. "Don't really have a preference as long as there's love," were his words. I kinda shocked them by figuring it out and supporting it.

"Y-you don't mind?" Cody asked. We all held a cup of tea. Kyle sat next to Cody on his bed, completely unpacked. I still had a few boxes left. "I-it doesn't… you know… gross you out?"

"No, not really," I told him honestly. "I don't have any right to tell you how to feel. You are you and I have no authority over that. Just because I don't swing the same way doesn't mean I'm right and your wrong. All that matters is that your happy the way you are and that I'm happy the way I am."

Both of them seemed shocked. Kyle turned to Cody and bumped his shoulder. "Told ya, not everyone's like my dad."

I raised an eyebrow at Cody's darkened face.

"My parent's both died and I was raised with Kyle as his shadow essentially," Cody explained then gazed off into the abyss of his tea.

"My dad thinks it's off script for us, or anyone for that matter, to 'swing' the wrong way," Kyle said. "Not much he can do now though. I hear that the Legacy curse broke so now anything's possible."

"You planning on staying on script?" I asked them.

"Probably," Kyle said. Cody was still staring at his tea. Kyle noticed and bumped him again. "You ok?"

The air grew heavy around them and I stood up and picked up my tablet from the desk where I'd left it to check the time to give them as much space as possible in the room.

The clock on the screen said it was 4:55. Hex! I was late. I rushed to gather my jacket and pad.

"Sorry guys but I gotta bolt," I told them. They both looked up. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Kyle said.

"Thanks for the tea," Cody called as I walked toward the door. They waved and I waved back.

As soon as the door of room 13 of Dragon Dormitory snapped shut I raced down the hall and out of the door as fast as I could. Hex! I hate time.

* * *

Zumachi-Sempai - Ok so let me explain some things. Kyle and Cody are the kids of the prince and the pauper story where the prince switches places with a commoner that looks exactly like him and they live each other's lives for a few day. Barbie did a movie of it and there's been a mickey mouse version too. These are my OCs of them. I don't have any descriptions or anything yet because I haven't quiet figured them out yet and I have an offer for you guys.

I want you to review or PM me your suggestions of what the boys should look like along with some hobbies and other personality tidbits. Just remember Kyle is kinda the brave strong athletic knight like guy who sticks up for Cody cuz he's always picked on while Cody is kinda shy and meek but he can be very enthusiastic, and courageous in his own way. And you don't have to make them identical. I'd actually prefer if you didn't. Other than that anything goes. Hit me with you best ideas. I probably won't post any Bios of them any time soon so the offer will probably last several chapters. At least until after Marsh's first day of classes and the Tweedles show up as EAH.

Anyway. Please review what you think and your ideas. If not, thank you for viewing and contributing to my view. I'll see you guys soon. Next up is Briar's Party. Until then, Peace.

* * *

P.S. I'm using my Fairytail name. I found it on facebook and what you do is take the letters of your name and corrasond them to a chart and find out your name. I'll post it on my profile if you want to convert your names. Just for warning: try short names. My name is orrigianlly really long and it turned really funky so I used a nickname instead. Anyway. Have a good day/night/school day or whatever and hope you enjoyed your time with my story while procrastinating. See you later hopefully. Nynyt.


	8. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

Zumachi-chan - Hi's (that's hi plural). Welcome back. Maybe, probably. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to explain, sorta, Marsh's time power and show what happens when he uses it. Also I want the party to be its own chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

I was out of breath when I finally arrived at the hotel. I still had my key to I unlocked the door and went inside, slumping against the door.

Mary-Anne barely looked up from her chess game. "I take it we're late?" she asked putting her checkmating the king. All I could do was pant. Mary-Anna stood up as the chess pieces moved back into place. "How late?" she asked pulling out a pocket watch identical to the one in my pocket.

"Started… five… minutes ago," I said in between huffs. I leaned over my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Am I doing it or are you?" my sister asked walking over and sitting on the bed. I stood up and joined her, finally catching my breath. Remind me to take my skateboard next time.

"You're better at Time than I am," I said in honesty.

* * *

I think I should probably pause and explain our talent quick.

Ok, so if you read our bios, me and my sister being the kids of the March Hare, have 2 powers besides morphing into a hare. We can narrate, which is what I'm doing now, and we can 'edit' time. We March Hares help narrators while telling stories to skip time, make moments last longer or make time seem to fly. You know how you'll read a book and one chapter is in February and the next is in September, that's us. So anyway we can do 6 different things with Time. We can stop, freeze, fast forward, slow down, speed up and rewind. It's all really confusing for most people and I'll explain the differences later but for right now all you need to know is that rewinding time means that we reverse the time we need and then go about like nothing happened. The only thing is, is that we have to be careful with it. It's really confusing, but we have to make sure that everything seems to happen as if we didn't rewind time. If you're a sci-fi geek you should understand this better than I can explain it.

Anyway back to the story at hand.

* * *

Mary-Anne clicked open her watch to reveal its face. Then she clicked it again.

All sound stopped as well as all color and movement, besides ourselves of course. This is what happens when you 'stop' Time.

I shivered at the lack of life in the Time Flux, that what we call the time/space when we stop Time.

"We'll probably only need – " I started but she cut me off.

"Exactly 17 minutes," she said as she started resetting the time on the watch.

"I take it you told yourself?" I asked. When you rewind time, there always a tendency to run into yourself when you go back especially when if you're only going back a few minutes. It wasn't really surprising that we'd run into the past version of Mary-Anne considering she'd been in the hotel room for the last hour maybe.

She didn't answer, only clicked the button again. A chill ran down my spine as the dull gray morphed. I can't really explain it but it's a cross between a picture fading out and another fading back in and everything spinning at top speed on 3 different axes (plural of axis). I don't suggest experiencing it. When it was done I looked around. Everything was the same except for the shadows were a few inches shorter and a Past Mary=Anne was sitting as I'd found her, hunched over a chess board. The only difference was that all the pieces were lined up and it was a fresh game.

I glanced over at my Mary-Anne. She clicked the button on the watch and the hands moved again. Then the barrage of color and sound and life hit us. After years of practice it didn't affect us anymore, but it's still kinda a shock after you get sucked into the Time Flux.

I blinked a couple of times as Mary-Anne stood up and walked over to herself. I stood up and watched at my Mary-Anne moved a white pawn, starting the game. Past Mary-Anne glanced up. She wasn't all that shocked so I guess my sister had guessed I'd come pick her up late and have us time rewind before I showed up.

"Exactly 17," my Mary-Anne told herself. Past only nodded then focused back on the board.

My Mary-Anne walked over to join me and we left promptly.

Normally the first rule of Time is never run into your past. Since I'd taken the back way into the hotel, we really didn't have to worry about it. We simply made our way to the Ever After High.

As we walked in comfortable silence, I lifted up my hood but didn't play any music. I'd wait for the party for that.

* * *

Zumachi - Ok so first things first. Next chapter will be Briar's party which I'm just going to make a Book-to-School party. It's a new semester at the college so it should be a new year at the high school. Maddie had homework because school's been in a week already and such.

Anyway onto more important stuff. First off, I'd really like your guys' opinions on Kyle and Cody. I'm hitting a wall kinda on what to make them look like which is kinda why I didn't describe them. Any idea you have, just put them in the comments or even PM me (to do that click the little envelope next to my name at the top of the screen under the title). Any idea is a good idea.

Next is what to do next. Besides seeing Maddie and Marsh flirt and possibly hook up, anyone got any idea on what should happen? Any idea is a good idea and I'm open to anything.

Finally: I've created 2 more Wonderland OCs but they won't be introduced in this story. I'll probably include them in Fee and Fum's adventures at EAH since I plan to enroll them. They're the daughter of the knave of hearts and the son of the duchess that's in AiW, you know the one everyone calls the duchess of pepper cuz her cook puts too much pepper in the stew. Anyway they may or may not have an appearance in this fic but I'll probably do something with them another time. And I'm also planning to make some Alistair and Bunny fics where they first meet up and stuff.

So if you like what you see and want to see more, let me know. And if you have any ideas hit me up as well. Until then, have a hattastic day and reeses peaces.


	9. Page-Ripper Part 1 - Let the Fun Begin

Le Author - Ok, lets get this out of the way.

ALL BIOS AND OTHER NON CHAPTER RELATED POSTS HAVE BEEN MOVED TO EAH Companion. This fic is now just the story chapters with none of the randomness in between messing with the flow. I will keep you guys updated on anything I post there and it will include things that will relate to my up and coming AlistairXBunny fics and Fee/Fum's story at EAH. I'll always try to keep you informed if I add anything but I can't promise I'll remember so you may want to follow EAH Companion just in case.

Now about the story.

I'm really sorry if this chapter is so short but I'm kinda hitting writers block. I'm not entirely sure what I should have happen at the party and I haven't come across any inspiration. There will be more dancing and some awkward cute moments between the couples but I honestly don't know what else to do. Also I'm still stuck on Kyle and Cody which doesn't help at all. I really love you guys if you could post some suggestions on appearances. Any idea is a good idea. So anyway, I'll let you read. I'm posting the next chapter in 5 secs and you could technically count this one and that one as one whole chapter but since the next one's a narrator chapter I thought I'd split it up. Hehehe. You guys get to meet Brooke. Anyway, I won't keep you. Enjoy and if you have time let me know what you think.

* * *

As Mary-Anne and I walked through the corridors of Ever After High, we really didn't need the little map Briar had drawn on the invite she gave me. You could feel the party through the vibrations in the floor. As long as you followed the noise and the vibrations you could find the party.

Me and Mary-Anne stopped in the doorway of the Royal's Common Room. We'd never been to an EA party before and it was nothing like anything we'd seen in Wonderland. Streamers hung from the ceiling next to bright balloons that lit and caught the flashing lights that were emitted from the small stage at the back of the room. A DJ table was set up there next to 7 ft speakers and beneath a banner that read 'Welcome Book-to-School'. At the edges of the circular room all the tables and sofa that usually littered the floor were pressed against the wall and scrunched up into seating areas while the center was cleared into a dance floor. To the right of the stage was a buffet of different treats while to the left was a photo booth for students to take selfies with props. Overall it was AWESOME.

"Marshal!"

Me and Mary=Anne looked up from gazing at the room to see Briar dodging students to get to us.

"Hey, Briar," I said above the noise.

"Thanks," Briar said with a large smile. She noticed Mary-Anne who had by now to wipe her face of awe and replace it with an indifferent smile. She wasn't the party animal I was but I knew she'd still enjoy it. "Who's this?" Briar asked.

"Briar, this is my sis, Mary-Anne. Mary-Anne, this is our host Briar Beauty," I said pushing my sister gently toward Briar. Mary hates parties mainly for the socializing. Mary was good sport though and offered Briar a hand and they shook. I took the chance while they mingled to glance around. I was looking for some teal and magenta.

"Nice to meet you," Mary-Anne said with a small smile.

"You too. Are you going to MMU too?" Briar asked.

"No. I'm leaving for Wonderland tomorrow," Mary-Anne replied.

"Oh," Briar said. "Well, I'm glad you could make it to my party before you left." Briar turned as someone called her name. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you around. Enjoy." With that she was lost in the swarm of students.

I was still glancing around looking for someone else I might know. Finally I spotted a dark purple head at a set of chairs in the corner.

"Hey, Raven," I said as I approached her and her little group, Mary-Anne right behind me.

"Hey Marsh. Hi Mary-Anne," she said with a smile. I glanced around at her friends. There was a dark haired girl with a red hood that I must say was wicked cool, a wooden skinned girl dressed in purple and green and a white haired girl in armor. Raven started to introduce us. "This is Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood and Darling Charming. Darling is Dexter's twin sister." Me and Darling exchanged a look before I nodded to the rest of them. "This is Marshal Hare and his sister Mary-Anne. Marsh is going to MMU," she continued.

"Have you seen Maddie?" I asked.

"She told us she was going to get a drink," Cerise said.

"We think. She was speaking riddlish so we're not entirely sure," Cedar said.

"She'll be back soon though," Darling said. She fiddled with her drink in her hands. I tried to avoid looking at her or acting like I knew her. I'll explain later.

"EARS!"

I turned around just in time to be slammed into by Maddie. "Ello Crumpet," I said returning the hug then releasing her. She had a cupcake in her hand.

"Dance," she said before dragging to the dance floor. I didn't argue. Ever since I'd caught the first notes walking down the halls, I'd been bouncing to the music.

She pulled us to the dead center just as Fall Out Knights' 'Dance, Dance' came on. I couldn't contain it any longer; I had to dance.

Five songs later me and Maddie took a break from our mix of Wonderlandish and Ever Afterian style of dancing. We weren't tired at all but I was getting hungry. Maddie lead me toward the buffet. I took several plates and pilled them high with one of everything. Then we headed back toward where we'd left Mary-Anne and Raven.

I put my haul on the table and flopped down in between Dexter and Darling. Alistair and Bunny sat together on a love seat while Maddie swished in next to Raven in a winged back chair. Mary-Anne had disappeared to a few set down to sit with Lizzy and Kitty. Cedar and Cerise had disappeared.

"Still as hungry as ever, I see," Darling said with a chuckle behind her hand. Dexter gave her a perplexed look. I could see he was about to ask a question when thankfully someone else interrupted him.

"Hey everyone! How's it going?"

We all glanced to find Briar.

"Hexelent," I said with the largest grin ever.

"Glad to hear it," she said. Before she could say another word someone else dragged her off in a different direction.

 _Oooh. Who are you?_


	10. Narrations Collide

_Ooh. Who are you?_

I sighed internally. A narrator had found me.

 _Wait! You can hear me._

I rolled my eyes. I glanced around at my group of friends. This would be better without time. 'Give me five seconds and we can talk alright?' I thought to the narrator who'd found me.

 _Um… okay?_

I stood up and excused myself making my way toward a dark corner where no one would notice me. Once there I pulled out my watch and clicked it open. Then I quickly tripled clicked the button and I entered what's known as the Narrator Zone.

Everything around me sort of paused. There was still color and sound and life unlike the Time Flux but I was now omnipotent. Meaning if I didn't concentrate I tend to float about 7 feet of the ground. I looked around for someone who wasn't quite real.

I spotted a small mousy girl sitting on the chandelier. I floated over toward her.

"Hi," I said.

Her grey eyes widened in disbelief and she nearly fell off the chandelier. I caught her though.

"Sorry," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back up. "I take it you're not used to being found I said with a grin. Neither am I."

"Oh… wow… this is new…" she stared at me wide eyed. "Mom and dad never told me this could happen. A character… entering the Narrator World."

"Actually it's more of a zone, kinda like a dimension," I explained. "You guy's world runs parallel to the stories you narrate which links them."

"So you can travel dimensions? That's so cool!" Her eyes practically glowed, and I could see the possibilities in her mind of what it all could mean.

"Actually not exactly," I told her. "I'm a Hare, you know March Hare, and we're part narrators. We're the ones that deal with time so you guys can flashback and flash forward and stuff."

"Oh My Godmother!" I floated a few feet away from the now giddy girl. "I never met a Hare before. You guys are legendary. I'm Brooke Page." The girl flung out her hand to shake mine.

"Marshal Hare," I said gripping her hand and trying not to wince as she shook it energetically.

"OMGM! You're the one Maddie's always thinking – oops." Both her hands covered her mouth and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I take it you're a spoiler." A spoiler is what the Narration Community calls bad narrators who like giving things away and messing with the story lines.

"Yeah," Brooke said shyly. "I can't help it sometimes though. I just get so wrapped up in the story that I just…." She gave a heavy sigh. "And Maddie and Kitty don't help at all."

I had to chuckle at that. "Yeah they've always been known to talk back to the narrators. It was really funny actually. They both teamed up and beat him at his own game and shorten our trip by about five hours."

"So they've always been like that. Hmm." Brooke nodded and looked down at the crowd beneath us. "Did you do that?" she asked when she noticed that the crowd wasn't moving.

"Yeah," I told her taking a seat. I pulled out my watch and checked it. I wasn't technically allowed to enter the Narrator world without a permit, but it thought it'd be easier to introduce myself this way. I always liked knowing who else was narrating the story I'm in.

"Is that how you do it?" Brooke asked leaning over to glance at my watch.

"Yeah. I can freeze, pause, slow, skip, fast forward or rewind Time," I told her. I had to get going. I needed to get back to my story.

"Cool," Brooke said.

"Well I gotta get going," I told her. "Just thought I'd introduce myself and forewarn you that I can narrate back."

"So we could have whole conversations with out anyone knowing?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"Techincally," I told her as I cocked an eyebrow. This was the weirdest narrator I've met yet. And the Wonderland ones are supposed to be the weirdest of all. "Except for Maddie, Kitty and my sister ease dropping."

"You have a sister?" Brooke asked she frantically searched the crowd. "Is she here?"

I pointed to Mary-Anne where she sat with Lizzy and Kitty. "She right there."

"Cool. Can she like, do it too?" I nodded.

"That's so cool. I wish I could travel," Brooke said with a heavy sigh. "I've always wanted to meet you guy. I mean it's cool Maddie and Kitty can hear me and all but it's not the same."

I shrugged. "Well I gotta go."

"Oh. Okay," Brooke said. She gave me a small smile.

I gave her a warmer one to try and cheer her up. "I'll see you around."

I drifted back over to my dark corner and re-entered the story with a click of my watch.

* * *

Le Author - So... what'cha think? I plan on going back to the party after this, but I don't really know what to do. Anyone got any ideas, put it in a comment or PM. Any idea is a good idea. Thanks for reading. Peaces.


	11. Page-Ripper Part 2 - Tally Waggle

Le Author - Hellos Jellos everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't been posting chapters recently. I've technically started this chapter a while a go but I haven't gotten around to it. I don't know why besides I've been reading a lot of fictionpress. I've also been waiting for OC to be sent in. I've gotten a lot of really good ones. So anyway here's the next part of the party. I may or may not do another chapter around the party mainly because I went on a tangent involving Maddie breaking down and I should probably intertwine Madness with Takeover. Let me know what you think. If you don't hear from me again for a while it's probably cuz it's my birthday and I hate my birthday. Anyway. See you laters. Keep the OCs coming. Peace.

* * *

 **Dear Anon,**

 **I'm sorry to inform you that though I love your suggestion and I did take your advice to watch Dragon Games I won't be doing the pairing you 'wink'ed at. I'm a Darling and Chase fan. In my opinion of what happened I think that Darling is just more of a true hero than her brother which is why it worked for her and not him. Plus probably her intentions were probably better than his. Anyway, I will include that event later in A Wonderland Takeover, my other OC story, where Chase and Darling will kinda get into a fight about it. I hope that that's all right. I fully support LGBT and have nothing against it. I just prefer Darling and Chase together.**

 **Anyway thanks for the review and support. I hope that the dancing scene will please you along with the other cute stuff. Please let me know what you think**

* * *

Before I could sit back down in front of my awaiting feast I was dragged back to the dance floor.

"Come on Ears! Let's Tally Waggle!" Maddie announced as she pulled me back to the floor.

"What's the Tally Waggle?" Raven said from Maddie's other side. Looks like she'd gotten dragged along too.

"It's only the national dance of Wonderland!" Maddie exclaimed as we entered a gap in the crowd. She went on to demonstrate. It involved a lot of foot work, twisting, hip rocking and a lot of crazy outlandish moves. There's no exact way to do it, as long as you just have fun.

I joined in immediately and after a few minutes Raven joined in too. Soon we had an entire cast going at it. It was great. Everything was great. I was high off the music and I couldn't help it as I started to move faster. Somehow Maddie and I had gravitated toward each other and we were dancing together, practically on top of each other.

As I watch Maddie twirl and twist in front of me, I felt as if time slowed down. Her magenta and mint curls glowed in the crazy colored lights that were cast across the dancers. Her hips swayed slightly ahead and of key to the beat and her arms waved and clapped in the air. She had her eyes closed but the grin on her face was larger than life. She was so beautiful. It was almost painful.

I didn't know I had stopped dancing until someone bumped into me from behind and I toppled into Maddie.

I think my ears turned red – yes they're furry but the inside is pink and it turns bright red when I get embarrassed. My arms were around her tiny waist and her arms had wrapped around my shoulder. We were pressed against each other and the look in her eye, the wild mix of surprise and laughter and pure excitement, it nearly made me melt. My heart panged as the soft 'O' of shock her lips had formed morphed into a smile so sweet I could almost taste it. I could feel my heart flutter and I thanked the Narrators that the music was too loud for her to hear me.

I went to release her but suddenly the music changed to something slow and soft. It still had a beat but it was calmer then what had been on earlier and you definitely couldn't Tally Waggle to it. I took the chance and firmed my grip and started to sway to the beat. I adjusted my arms so she knew if she wanted she could pull away but she didn't. She simply smiled bigger and danced with me. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips.

We danced to that song and a few more before I dragged her back to our spot. I found it empty of everyone but Bunny, Alistair and Darling. Most everyone was on the floor; a really popular song had come on and everyone was dancing to it. We had made our escape now since it had gotten too crowded for our likes. Maddie gave my hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

"The river runs dry as the flies time," she said with a large grin. I smiled after her as she skipped away to get drinks. I took a place next to Alistair. Bunny and Darling were talking together about classes or something.

I noticed that Alistair and Bunny kept glancing at each other when they thought that the other wasn't looking. I tried to hold in a snicker. I elbowed Alistair breaking him from his thoughts and longing gaze at Bunny. He blushed and nearly jumped. This time I couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"See something you like?" I asked. His cheeked reddened further when Bunny glanced our way. She blushed herself and looked away shyly since she'd gotten caught. I lowered my voice so it wouldn't carry over the music. "How's progress?"

He knew what I meant and he heaved a sigh rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know," he said. "I mean it's like she's been avoiding me more lately." I rolled my eyes. I knew Bunny wasn't avoiding him. Her shyness increases when she's nervous. School had just started again so it wasn't surprising she was getting more skittish. It still baffled me how both of them were so clueless.

"She's not avoiding you," I said with confidence. "She's just nervous about the new year. That's all. You know how she gets when she gets nervous." He glanced over at my cousin. It was obvious – at least to me – that their conversation had turned to her and Alistair. She was fiddling with the punch cup in her hands. Me and Darling were on the same team, trying to get the two clueless love birds together. I normally focused on Bunny while she worked with Alistair. It was working, sort of. At least they weren't in the awkward phase of complete and utter avoidance they'd been in when during middle school when it finally hit them that they liked each other.

Alistair still hadn't said anything. He just sighed and gave Bunny a look. I look I knew personally.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?" I suggested. He gave me a baffled look like I'd suggested he'd propose to her. "It's just a dance Wonderland. Besides it'll loosen you guys up. And she loves dancing with you." That part was somewhat a lie since Alistair practically had two left feet but Bunny always gushed about being in Alistair's arms afterwards even if her toes got stepped on a few times.

"She does?" Alistair looked back at me.

"Just ask her already," I told him instead of answering, pushing him off the love seat and toward Bunny. He stumbled a bit before catching himself. He straightened his shirt glancing back at me to give me a glare.

"Hey Bunny," I called over. White ears perked up as she looked up at me, glancing at Alistair who stood next to her. "Alistair has a question for you." Both of them blushed; Bunny's was rosy and soft as she looked up at Alistair in anticipation and awe while he was a ruddy red as he glared at me while rubbing the hairs at the nape of his neck. There was no turning back now as I smiled to myself and Maddie stole Alistair's seat.

Alistair looked down at Bunny to see her hopeful smile up at him. I knew he couldn't resist that smile. "W-would you…" he glanced over at me rubbing his neck nervously. I gave him the thumbs up. Bunny waited patiently. "Would you like to dance Bunny?" Alistair tried again.

Bunny smiled shyly and tried to cover up the sheer joy in her eyes. Me, Maddie and Darling didn't miss it though as Bunny hopped up and accepted Alistair's hand. We all smiled as they walked off.

"Have fun you two," Maddie called after them as they disappeared into the mess of people. We all chuckled to ourselves.

I turned back around to check to see if my food was gone. Sadly it was. I sulked. Noting upset me more than people eating my food. I don't mind sharing – I love to share – I just don't like it when they don't save any for me. I like getting the last bite you could say.

Darling's soft laugh floated over to me and I glanced up into her shining crystal blue eyes. "I see you haven't changed at all," she said as she offered me a cupcake. My eyes glistened as I took it from her, not stopping until after I took a bite to say thank you.

"Mmm. Fank 'ou," I said in between the rich frosting. I washed it down with a drink of the Dragon Berry Punch Maddie had gotten me. "You're my knight in shining armor," I told her with a large grin.

She just laughed and moved to sit closer to us. I could hear Maddie talking away to Brooke and I tried to ignore them. I really wanted to catch up with Darling. It'd been a while. I hadn't seen her since the curse was broke.

I should probably explain some things. You see, I've actually known Darling for several years. She found the portal to Wonderland a few years ago. She'd done it on accident. She'd been sitting at the Well of Wonder and made a wish to escape. She felt trapped at EAH with her destiny and being forced to be a damsel when all she'd ever wanted was to be a knight. One thing led to another and her wish came true.

It was kinda weird at first. Mr. Blanc, Bunny's dad, had found her and thought she was a student. It just so happened to be the one day of school and she was sent to school and couldn't leave until school ended. I was assigned to give her a tour of the school and stuff. Turned out she wasn't the daughter of the White Knight like everyone thought she was but a princess of Ever After.

Rules were still rules though so she couldn't leave until class ended. She didn't really mind though. She got used to classes and actually kind of like it. She fit right in. She confessed over lunch to me who she was and when class ended I helped her find how she got to Wonderland with the help of Mary-Anne. She was in Wonderland for a few days but we eventually found a way out.

We made a deal not to tell anyone about the portal, knowing if anyone knew there'd be a mad rush to travel and that might make the curse spill over into Ever After, which would be very bad. We kept in touch though and she kept visiting a lot. No one from wonderland knew until Way to Wonderland. I don't think anyone from EA knew either. As far as I knew she'd still kept enrolling at WLH a secret.

"How's school?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Same old, same old," she said with a sigh. Meaning people still saw her as a damsel. "Things are looking up though. Now that half the school knows that I was the White Knight, people are kinda taking me as a hero seriously. Daring was bummed for a while about it. He wouldn't talk to me for weeks, all because I'd saved the day and he hadn't."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. She looked up to Daring. From what I'd heard over the years, Daring wasn't as bad as he seemed. It was all mostly a front he put on 'cause of his destiny. He actually seemed to truly care about his family and friends though. It had probably killed her on the inside to keep Wonderland a secret from them.

"Hey," I said poking her in the shoulder. "It's not all bad. He's talking to you now right, and you can sign up for heroics. And hey, you can always come back to Wonderland. The White Knight positions always open." I gave her a wink and smile.

"Thanks Marsh," she said with a smile. She put her drink down and stood up. "I'm going to go get some more food. I'll grab something for you."

"Thank you!" I called after her as she skirted the edge of the dance floor. I turned to my right when a sharp pointy finger poked me in between the ribs.

* * *

Le Author - so what do you guys think should happen next?

1) Marsh and Maddie bond over Maddie getting upset because she missed Marsh, kinda like in mirror phone, mirror phone

2) Maddie's ok and they just have fun. Ginger, Chase, Fee, Fum and others get introduced and more cute couple action including DexXRaven, MaddieXMarsh, ChaseXDarling, BunnyXAlistair, you get the idea

3) Something bad happens? Idk, send in ideas if you have any

And if you haven't already, check out A Wonderland Takeover. It'll cross over with this story but for right now it's focusing on my OC. the party hasn't happened yet. And for referance, this takes place just after Way to Wonderland and just before Dragon Games so yes I'll be involving the events of what happened during Dragon games here, ish.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review or hit that heart button at the top and check as many boxes as you like. I'll see you soon hopefully, Peace.


	12. Page-Ripper Part 3 - A Maddie Meltdown

Le Author - TADA! Here is the third installment of what happens at the Book-to-School Party. So I took your guys' advice and I did a mix of option 1 and 2. I've also introduced Jackline and Alex from A Wonderland Takeover. Their couple name is Black Jack. There's also some Rexter in here too. So I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC. Anyway. Enjoy. Leave a comment and keep sending in those OCs.

* * *

I turned to my right as a sharp gloved finger wedged its way between my ribs.

"Yes, Crumpet?" I asked the teal and magenta girl next to me. She glanced into my eyes quickly before continuing to poke me. "Can I help you?" I asked squirming away from her crafty fingers. She giggled and pursued to try and tickle me. I had to finally grip her wrist to make her stop but by then we were both laughing cheerfully. Her bright sky blue eyes glanced up at mine and for a second I thought I saw a glimmer of something soft and fragile in them before laughter and mischief returned.

"Brooke said you said hi," Maddie commented, her wrists twisting in my hold. She glanced away and around our area. She searched the crowd quietly.

Now I knew something was wrong; Maddie rarely went quiet. She was still as she watched the crowd and I noticed her hands didn't try to escape my grip. She was about to continue but I interrupted her, releasing my hold of her wrists and taking her hand into mine. Her fingers were cold even through the two layers of gloves.

"Hey diddle diddle, fit as a fiddle?" I asked. I was worried. Maddie never showed weakness. And this was the second time in two days. That meant something was wrong. Her blue eyes glanced into my red and green ones and for a second there was fear among the flashes of light from the dance floor.

Before she could pull away and not wasting a second, I stood and pulled her with me. I pushed past Dexter as he mad his way to the sitting area and ignored his calls to where we were going. I simply pushed though the crowds and held her hand.

Maddie must have waved them off because they didn't pursue us. We finally broke free of the mob and exited the room finding entering the semi-quiet cool hallway. I glanced around. A dozen or so student stood around chatting in small groups or sitting by themselves; one couple sat on a bench kissing. I walked past them, towing Maddie along toward a door I remember passing that lead to a courtyard.

We found the tiny courtyard empty with a small fountain bubbling in the center; the lights from the party escaping through the windows and making the water look like a liquid rainbow.

Maddie tugged her hand free of mine and skipped over to the fountain. I closed the door and then turned to watch her. She took off a glove and ran her fingers through the water. She was still quiet and I could tell that her smile wasn't entirely genuine.

"Maddie," I called out softly to her as she continued to play with the water. She didn't look up, not even as I joined her next to the fountain.

A memory surfaced as I watched her run her fingers through the water. It was a summer memory and I had thousands like it. Me and Alistair chasing the girls through the river trying to splash them. Mary-Anne and Kitty lounging under an umbrella not wanting to get wet. Maddie playing with a sprinkler, strumming the jets of water like the strings of a harp, her tinkling laugh echoing.

I missed that laugh. I longed to see her real smile.

"Maddie," I said softly, trying not to break the quiet around us. She glanced up this time and I could see a war raging in her eyes.

I took a step closer and took her hand, the one that was still gloved. Her blue eyes searched mine. I only had a moment to recognize fear and longing in the swirl of emotion in her eyes before she tackled me with a fierce hug. I simply held her.

"Why does the cookie crumble?" What shattered the mirror? Who cried to the river?" I asked softly stroking her curls. "What is wrong my Crumpet?" I whispered in a hush.

She simply clutched me, her grip like iron on my jacket. I knew I couldn't force her to tell her; I had to wait. No one could tell Maddie what to do or make her do anything she didn't want to; you had to let her come to you. Soon though I caught her muffled words.

"The tea misses the time, the bird misses its sky, the flowers miss the sun, the music misses its song," she repeated. " The time was too sharp, the heart was too far. The sun forgot to shine and – " Her voice cracked as she tightened her grip. "And… and I couldn't see the stars." She was shaking now.

I tightened my grip and lifted her up, cradling her on my lap as I sat at the edge of the fountain. I continued to stroke her hair, brushing it away from her face for find her eyes closed.

"The time missed the tea, the sky longed for the bird," I replied. "The sun missed its flowers and the song did not forget the music. You will never lose me Madeline Xylophone Hatter. Never," I whispered into her ear. "I will always find you, always come back to you. Always."

She curled up further into my lap, her head against my shoulder and my arms warm and safe around her. I simply held her until the shaking stopped. She sat up on her own and I dropped my hands to her hips to steady her. She got up quietly and moved to sit next to me on the fountain. She didn't need to tell me what she feared as she leaned her head against my shoulder. She didn't need to say that she'd feared she'd never see me again as I took her ungloved hand in mine. She didn't need to explain anything to me as I wiped a single tear from her cheek.

I'd made a promise long ago to Maddie. I'd never told her but she'd always know. I swore I'd protect her from the madness she feared. The real madness all Wonderlandians feared, the madness that didn't just corrupt the mind but the heart and body as well. It was rare but Maddie's mother had showed signs of having the Madness before she'd died when the curse was cast on Wonderland. Maddie feared she'd follow her mother. I promised never to let that happen.

The sound of the door being open sounded like an explosion after the quiet of the courtyard. Me and Maddie jumped apart and I regretfully morphed as two intruders burst into our private spot. What made it worse is that my rabbit instincts kicked in and I had run to hide under a bench. Maddie had to convince me to come out.

"Come on Ears," she cooed to me, kneeling before the bench I sat under. "It's just some friends." I could feel my tiny heart beat against the red waist coat that had morphed with me. I stared into her wide blue eyes and noticed that the fear was gone and that a real smile covered her lips. I slowly hopped out toward her hand. She lifted me up and held me in her arms as we faced the invaders. We both knew it'd be a few seconds before I could get a handle of my emotions and morph back again, so I tried to enjoy the feel of her hand brushing against my soft golden fur.

Before us stood a very familiar couple. I hadn't seen them in a few months but it was very easy to recognize Jackline Knave and Alexander Black.

Jacky stood a head shorter than her boy friend and was decked out in her usual gear of shoulder to wrist gloves, black graphic strapless shirt, pleated mini skirt with card print, and her knee high tennis shoes. Alex towered over her in his darker uniform of black waist coat over a soft gray dress shirt with dull iron buttons, simple charcoal slacks and simple black and charcoal converse. He wasn't wearing his over coat but I expected it'd show up eventually.

We all turned as the door opened again and another couple entered. This time it was Raven and Dexter.

"There you are," Raven started. "Everyone's –"

She was cut off as they both stopped and stared at our little party. I was thoroughly embarrassed now. I squirmed in Maddie's hold until she put me down. The embarrassment had cut through my instincts and given me control of morphing again.

As soon as my paws touched the cobble stone I morphed back. There was a few seconds of quiet before the quiet courtyard burst with noise again

"Marsh!" Raven and Dexter said in unison staring at me as I dusted myself off at the same time Maddie tackled Alex and Jacky with a hug.

"Yay!" Maddie squealed. "Now almost all the cast's here!"

Raven and Dexter both stared at the other couple with curiosity. I was just happy Maddie was better and that the focus was no longer on me and my hare form.

"Rea, Dex," Maddie said her arms still around Jacky and Alex's shoulders. "This is Jacky and the Duke. There from Wonderland too!"

Jacky held out her hand toward the dumbfounded couple. "Jackline Knave, Knave of Hearts to Lizzie Hearts," she said, giving the pair a firm shake of the hand each before gesturing to Alex. "This is my boyfriend, Duke Alexander Black, son of the Duchess of Pepper of Wonderland." Alex nodded with a smile as he rested a hand on Jacky's hip as Maddie bounced over to stand to next to me.

"Um…" Raven said. Dexter was still speechless. His face had turned red seeing the 'Black Jack' couple's open affection and glancing longingly at Raven. "Hi. I'm Raven Queen, Evil Queen and this is Dexter Charming, King Charming," Raven said finally breaking out of her confusion and a bright welcoming smile widening her lips.

"Are you two together?" Alex asked bluntly. I had to put a hand over my mouth and try stand straight as chuckles rocked my body at Raven and Dexter's reaction. Maddie had a hand over her mouth too.

Both Raven and Dexter turned bright red and started to stutter protests.

"No no no no," Raven said waving her hands in a negative wildly. "We're just friends."

Dexter stuttered next to her. "N-no. I-i-it's n-n-nothing like th-that," he said fidgeting in place and taking a step away from Raven, glancing anywhere but at her.

"Oh," Alex said in shock that he was wrong. "Sorry. You guys just looked really close that's all."

I grinned widely. They were close, they just weren't that close… yet.

"I-it's ok," Dexter said finally glancing at Raven as she rubbed her arm shyly.

Luckily Mary-Anne saved the day. The courtyard door opened again and she stormed in breaking the awkward environment.

"There you guys are," she exclaimed. "Everyone's looking for you all. Briar says that there's going to be an announcement soon before the party ends."

She turned on her heel and made for the door. We all trickled after her. Raven and Dexter were still shy around each other again and Jacky and Alex were engrossed in talking with my sister. I hung back and let Maddie go ahead of me but before we entered the party I grabbed her hand and pulled her pulled her back again. She turned to me with a confused expression.

"Hey diddle diddle?" I asked searching her eyes. A weight lifted off my heart when I didn't see any of the emotions from the courtyard still in her eyes.

She gave me a soft smile and squeeze my hand. "Fit as a fiddle!" I smiled back as her grin enlarged. Then she took my hand in a better grip and we dove back into the crowd of dancing students.

* * *

Le Author - So what next? After Briar's announcement should there be one last dance? Who else should Marsh meet of the EAH cast? What should happen after the party? If you have any cute moments you'd like to see between Marsh and Maddie or any of the other couples let me know. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Peace.


	13. Page-Ripper Part 4 - Too Good to be True

Zumachi-chan - Before you start jumping up and down that I'm back because I posted 2 chapters in one day, this chapter ends in a cliffhanger that proceeds directly into the next chapter. Please read the the foot note at the bottom of this chapter BEFORE you get happy.

* * *

We formed a train as we squeezed through the sardine packed dance floor toward our little seating area. By the time me and Maddie found a spot to stand between Darling and Cerise, Briar was already on the stage with a mic in hand.

The music cut off with a signal from Briar and soon the only sound was grumpy murmurs and the abrupt halt of tone deaf singing.

"Everybody having a good time?" Briar spoke into the mic and her words echoed around the room. A large cheer of enthusiasm erupted.

"Great. Now it's only a quarter to 11 so I won't keep you long," Briar continued. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming and wanted to wish you guys one hex of a **Page** Ripper of a year, no matter what Destiny you choose. Let the party continue!"

The cheers weren't as enthusiastic as they could have been. They had most likely been dampened by the prospect that Destiny was now a choice. I knew most of EA was still Royal at heart but I knew there were more Rebels than many believed. I couldn't say at first glance which end of the spectrum Briar fell, but it seemed not everyone was as happy or accepting about some people's choices.

I watched Briar as she passed the mic back to Melody, who proceeded to claim it was party time, and hope off the stage into a group of her waiting friends. I analyzed the strained look in her eyes and tension in Apple's shoulder. There was a story there. But it wasn't mine to read.

A slight tug on my hand dragged me from my thoughts. I looked down to find Maddie still holding my hand. She gave me a bedazzling smile and I didn't have to be a narrator to know what her intentions were.

By the time it took me to return her smile with one of my own, she was pulling me and an unsuspecting Raven onto the dance floor. Raven who hadn't expected the sudden rush, grabbed onto Cerise's arm, who hooked her arm through Cedar's, who in turn grabbed Darling, who dragged a reluctant Dex. I in turn grabbed Mary, who wouldn't be taken down without someone else to suffer with, so she grabbed Jacky, who was already attached to Duke, who tugged Alistair for the ride, who was followed by laughing Bunny.

After successfully collecting a mass, we created our own dance force. I watched Raven strut to her own beat and somehow her confidence broke Dex out of his shell enough to dance like the white boy he was. Cedar did the robot as Cerise instilled fear into us all with the fire in her eyes. Bunny and Alistair unconsciously drifted together (that needed no help from me or Darling), and awkwardly bounced to the music together. Duke preformed a miracle and got Jacky to dance with him, if not slowly and off to the side, away from everyone. Mary gave in reluctantly to my persistence and eventually let me twirl her around for a song before she insisted on going back to our seats.

I shrugged it off and lost myself in the noise.

For a while all there was lights, song and the heavy rhythm thumping in my chest to the beat of the bass. Then a collision of teal and magenta curls and sky blue eyes collided with my world of music.

I matched her grin with a smirk of my own and soon we synced our movements. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then entirety of the party disappeared and it was just us in the lights and sounds. She instinctively followed my lead as we sway, hopped and bounced to song after song. Her hips rocked to the beat and mesmerized me; I wasn't able to keep my hands from reaching from them, keeping her close as her gloves reflected the flashing lights as they fluttered above us.

I was lost; completely and entirely lost in this beautiful exotic beauty in my arms. She glowed with confidence and sparkled with an untamable wildness that had me completely ensnared. I was absolutely and entirely in love.

Maddie stiffened slightly in my hold and I could tell from the look on her face she'd heard my thoughts over the music. Bright blue eyes looked up at me with a new light. A fear kick started my heart into a faster pace as I tried to read that light. Before I could control it, instinct pushed me to lean in and claim those perfect lips with my own. I'd live now and regret late-

 ** _Buy it, Use it, Break it, Fix it, Trash it, Change it, Mail-Upgrade it_**

* * *

Le Author - Hi... Sorry it's been so long. I only have one computer that works anymore and I don't trust it on the internet. Only reason I'm tempting fate is because I've finally found my mojo again and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Between work and identity crisis I haven't been able to write. And even with my mojo back I haven't been able to write as Marsh. I tried 6 times to write these two chapters and everytime its felt forced and unMarsh like. I feel I finally did something along the lines of Marsh and that's why I'm posting these chapters. Originally they were on big chapter but I felt it'd make more sense if I split them up.

Anyways please leave any and all critism in the comments. I'd really like some help on how to improve this chapters and if Marsh isn't very Marsh-like, again I'm sorry. I don't know when the next time I'll post another chapter because I honestly don't know where to go from here. I have an idea of Marsh blowing a gasket and getting really REALLY mad, but I don't know when where or how. So if anyone has any ideas, any at all, leave them in the comments or PM them to me.

Thanks again for reading and see you soon. Peace.


	14. Dreams and Nightmares

_Before I could control it, instinct pushed me to lean in and claim those perfect lips with my own. I'd live now and regret late-_

 ** _Buy it, Use it, Break it, Fix it, Trash it, Change it, Mail-Upgrade it_**

I literally came crashing down from my dream in a ball of fur, blankets and my pillow.

 ** _Charge it, Point it, Zoom it, Press it, Snap it, Work it, Quick-Erase it_**

Kyle groaning snapped me out of my fear induced rabbit state and logic returned as the next line of _Technamagic_ by Daft Punk blared through the dorm room.

In the space of a second I morphed out of my brown hare form and grabbed the pad that had fallen off the bed with me and rolled under my bed. By the time I'd reached it and swiped away the flashing orange and purple logo that symbolized my sister, the adrenaline filled panic was gone and I was left with a wary empty exhaustion.

I plopped myself on the remains of the bed with the evil device resting near my ear so I could listen as my sister nagged me awake. Luckily we knew each other well enough that she did most of the talking and stuck to the simple facts. Like how I wasn't awake yet.

"From the sounds of it, I woke you up." Mary-Anne's voice was crisp and clean as it came through the speaker on my pad. She didn't wait for one of my unintelligible responses, she just heaved a sigh and pressed on. From the 17 years we've been together I knew the exact facial expression and body posture of that sigh, from the bounce of her ears as she huffed through a frown to the firmness of her hand on her hip as she tapped her foot twice in frustration. "It's 7:37 right now. I'll be over in about 6 minutes. Please at least be dressed for breakfast so that we can head straight to Mr. H's to meet up with the cast. I'd really prefer not to Flux again."

I gave an unidentifiable response and the call ended. No I love yous, no see you soon. Just click and blessed silence.

Rolling over I dragged the corner of my blanket that managed to stay on the bed, up and over my body which was still clothed in last night's outfit and up and over my head, blocking out the light from the window. At first all I felt was exhaustion as I tried to chase a trail of a dream back into sleep. But once I caught back up with the memory of my dream and what appeared to be the events of last night, I knew there was no sleep in the near future.

I pressed my fingers carefully to my lips as I remembered the ghost of a feeling.

Most of last night was a blur after Maddie's little meltdown in the courtyard. The last clear moment that I knew wasn't a dream was Maddie dragging us onto the dance floor. Everything else….

I had nothing.

Wonderlandians all dream very vividly but most my dreams involving Maddie were about us racing across a sea of tea on the backs of turtles made out of crumpets or fighting with lollipops on cupcake mountain.

This dream was too real and it blended too easily with reality….

5 years. That's how long I'd been without Maddie. 5 years ago the Evil Queen went off script and cut off Wonderland from everyone else. 5 years ago I realized I was in love with Madeline Xylophone Hatter. And 5 years without her only made my heart grow fonder.

I rolled over under the blankets and fought with my thoughts.

Had that kiss been a dream? Maddie was too unpredictable to hope that it was and that the light that had shown in her eyes was what I wanted it to be.

Frustration built up and I pounded a fist into the bed, bouncing my pad back under the bed.

Damsel it! 5 YEARS!

Sure we were thick as thieves and no amount of time or distance could change that. But what about a heart?

For the past few days I was too caught up in simply MISSING her to notice the ache in my heart. But remember last night and the past few days, our time together… it was almost painful. Every memory of her mimsy smirk teased me to sneak in a kiss, that tinkling laugh made me want to steal her breath, every flash of the gleeful fire in her eyes made my heart skip hand in hand with her.

What the hell was I doing?

Bunny and Allister were lucky. They adored each other and it was painfully obvious to everyone but them. If they'd just give an inch they'd have a mile.

But Maddie?

It had been 5 long and lonely years. While I'd spent those years endlessly pining over my best friend, she'd obviously been out and about finding new friends and making new connections. What was I but a long lost childhood friend? How could I ever amount to more than that?

Any future of mellowing in self pity was ruined by a crisp knock on the door. I shed my blankets and emerged from my depression to answer the door figuring it would be Mary-Anne.

I pulled open the door to find her there in her travel outfit of riding breeches and a fitted tail coat over her usual corset and blouse which was orange today. She sighed at my own slept-in, wrinkled getup before giving me a shove toward the bathroom. I didn't complain as I hopped in and out of the shower and donned the black shirt and green jeans I'd grabbed. I was too busy burying any thought of Maddie.

I was met with a put out Mary-Anne when I exited the bathroom. Great thing Twin Telepathy. Doesn't help that we're both narrators. After several minutes of practically glaring at me, Mary-Anne gave up and turned toward the door. "Don't forget your phone."

She didn't say a word the rest of the walk to the Haberdashery.

* * *

Zumachi-chan - So before the comments blow up, no they technically didn't kiss. Marsh enjoyed himself too much at the party and lost himself to the point that Mary-Anne and Allister had to take him home. Between the stress of missing Maddie and pining over her for so long and not knowing her feelings for him mixed with the craziness and how over entusiastic Marsh tends to get at parties, Marsh's memories of the party are a bit hazy and his dream ponced on the oppertunity to make it more than it was. So again.

NO THEY DIDN'T KISS AT THE PARTY.

Though I will say that Maddie did dream the exact same thing.

Anyway. I don't know when I'll be back, so leave your suggestions and I'll get back to them soon. Peace.


End file.
